The inventors are aware of an OFDM signal schemes. However, a major disadvantage of an OFDM signal, is it's high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR). Various methods have been suggested to reduce the PAPR, which includes clipping, coding, non-linear companding transforms, partial transmitted sequence, selective mapping, active constellation extension, tone reservation and constant envelope phase modulation. The inventors sought a method which requires low implementation complexity, which does not require any additional bandwidth expansion and which does not require side information to reconstruct the original message signal. Furthermore, the method should not lead to a severe bit error rate degradation as the number of carriers increase. The present invention aims to address these requirements and is descriptively referred to as offset modulation of an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OM-OFDM) signal.